Hollow Bastion High School
by xanyxenia
Summary: Leonhart.  One of the most diverse and large families in the Halloween Town.  But after an accident, they are forced to move all the way to Hollow Bastion.Rated for safty.  CloudLeon Zemyx RikuSora RoxasAxel SephirothCloud Kairi Bashing and So Much More.
1. Welcome to Hell

"Shit!" Squall Leonhart exclaimed under his breath. It was his first day at Hollow Bastion High School, him being in his Junior year, and his younger brothers,Marluxia, who was a softmore, and Riku, who was a freshmen, were obviously not ready for this. Squall (who preferred to be called Leon) looked over at Marluxia, who had become very pale, and Riku was wringing is hands nervously. Leon looked back out to the horrendous sight.

You see, all of the Leonharts, where ever you will go, are either diverse, mentally insane, or anti-social. So it is easy to assume how terrified the three felt when they laid eyes on their new school. The sight was as follows. Large sums of slutty cheerleaders were everywhere, what seemed as at least three different teams worth of jocks, obvious perverts, and a group holding up signs against homosexuality. There was also the factor of the dress code, which was either kaki pants or skirt and a pale blue dress shirt with a black tie and any kind of socks and foot were. The thing is that the three boys were all strange, diverse, anti-social (minus Marluxia), gay (and proud of it, damn it!), and hadn't had a chance to get their uniforms yet.

So, because of this, Riku was wearing a black t-shirt, cream vest, and very baggy pants, black eye liner, not to mention that all the Leonhart boys had their lip pierced at least once, Riku having one. Marluxia was wearing a gay rights t-shirt,, ripped jeans, converse, striped arm warmers,and his snake bite lip piercing, as well as the slightest bit of white eyeshadow. Squall (who preferred to be called Leon) was wearing a pair of black leather pants with all sorts of zippers, combat boots, a tight fitting white shirt a chain with a lion thingy on it, a black jacket with fur at the collar and red wings on the back, his three lip peircings by the right corner of his mouth, and four belts.

"Boys, remember that you can reach me at any time. Now get out of the car or your paying for a week's worth of gas," their mother Alena stated. Hesitantly, the three boys got out of the car. Once their mother had left, they turned to find that they were being stared at. Riku smirked and was about to smart mouth when Marluxia jabbed him in the ribs and Leon glared.

And then the rest of the clan arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**what did you think? review!!!!**


	2. A Long Way From Halloween Town

"SQUALLY!"

Leon was knocked forward as he was attacked by his adopted cousin Yuffie, who was very attached to her older cousin, much to said cousin's chagrin.

"Yuffie, get the HELL off me!"

"Aww, Squally, you know you love it!"

"Leave the pour boy alone, Yuffie."

She turned to her adopted brother Vincent and stuck out her tongue.

Most of the Leonharts with children adopted because they were gay or lesbian. Riku, Marluxia and Leon were the only biological offspring. Mike and Alena were Leon, Marluxia and Riku's Parents. Alexis and Amanda, adopted Zexion, Axel and Paine. Ana and Liza adopted Hayner, Yuffie and Vincent, while Amy and Idina adopted Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Sephiroth. The clan had just moved from Halloween town and were feeling awkward, especially Kadaj, who no longer had fangs.

(A/N- Leonharts)

"Why did we have to move?" Yazoo whined as Paine rolled her eye. Leon was attempting to pry Yuffie off his back while Vincent shook his head. Kadaj and Loz were arguing over a pudding cup (were it came from, no one knows!!!). Zexion was reading. Marluxia was staring at himself in a mirror, casting the occasional worried glance at the protesters. Riku and Axel were playing Rock Paper Scissors Shoot, and Sephiroth glared at the people whispering and pointing at them, while Hayner just sorta stood there. None of them noticed the spiky blonde and brunette girl that had approached them. They exchanged glances. The blonde cleared his throat which went unnoticed. He tried again and they all stopped. Not expecting this to work and going into brief shock, the brunette took over.

"Hello, we're part of the welcoming comity. We're the pair for Junior year. I'm Aerith and this is Cloud." As the people of the group who actually cared acknowledged them, Cloud scanned his eyes over the group.

_'what a weird group,' _he thought to himself when he noticed the brunette trying to pull a black haired girl in skimpy clothes of his back. Cloud's breath caught in his throat, but he quickly shook his head and righted himself just as a red haired girl walked over to him.

"How many in each grade, we need to know how many people we'll need."

Cloud nodded, then noticed one of the new kids with the longest silver hair looking at him lustfully. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to the rest of the main group.

"How many of you are in each grade?"

Leon, who had FINALLY rid his back of Yuffie took charge.

"Alright idiots, listen up! Make four lines. Freshmen behind Riku, Sophomores behind Luxy, Juniors behind me. Sephiroth,... just... sorta stand there."

The lines were set up. Behind Riku was Axel and Hayner. The Sophomores were Marluxia, Zexion, Yazoo, and Loz, and the Juniors Leon, Kadaj, Yuffie, Vincent, and Paine, while Sephiroth was the only Senior.

Aerith smiled, then turned to the girl with red hair. "Why don't you go get Roxas, Sora, and Pence for the Freshmen, Demyx, Vexen, Leaxeus, and... Namine for the Sophomores. As for the Juniors, we'll need Rinoa, Barret, Seifer, and get Zack for that Senior." Kairi nodded and ran off to get said people. Once she returned with the other students, silence hit the Leonharts. Yuppies and preps was all this school was comprised of? So help them God, this place needed to lighten up and be individual, and they were going to do something about it. Starting with these people.

Aerith smiled again.

"Alright, Zack, this is," she looked at a clip board with everyone's info and schedules. "Sephiroth."

She began pointing and saying names of the pairs, which ended up like this-

Leonhart Yuppie

Riku Pence

Axel Sora

Hayner Roxas

Marluxia Namine

Zexion Demyx

Yazoo Vexen

Loz Leaxeus

Yuffie Rinoa

Vincent Barret

Paine Aerith

Kadaj Seifer

"And finally, Cloud, you'll be with Squall."

All eyes turned to Leon. His right eye was twitching. In all honesty, he would only let his mom, aunts, and Yuffie get away with it, while constantly telling them to stop.

"_What_," his voice was a harsh, low deadpan. "_did you just call me?!"_

Aerith smiled again.

"Your name, of course. Squall, has a nice ring to it, don't you think so Squall ."

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Zexion hollered, and everyone, even the new people got down, though Cloud had to pull down Aerith.

There was a rawer, cement flew around, and many yuppies screamed. When that was over, they found Leon in a seven foot deep hole in the sidewalk, breathing heavily. He looked at Aerith.

"DON'T ever call me Squall. It's Leon."

Aerith gulped and nodded as Vincent and Cloud helped Leon out of the hole. Paine smiled.

"See some old Halloween habits never die." Leon lifted an eyebrow.

"If thats so, then why haven't you stabbed anyone yet?" Marluxia asked.

"She has," Loz explained. "That kitten didn't stand a chance."

Every non-Leonhart looked at each other to make sure they weren't crazy.

"Um, where are you guys from?" Demyx asked timidly.

"Halloween Town, so we all used to look really weird," Yuffie explained.

"Even more than now?" said Roxas, whom was elbowed by Sora.

Marluxia noticed out of the corner of his eye that the protesters were coming closer. He broke into a cold sweat. Ever since he was four, he was always afraid of protesters.

"Um, can we go inside?"

"Why? Not scared, fag?" Seifer said with a smirk. His next few words were "Shit!" "Stop" "Not the Face! Not the Face!" and "That wasn't meant to bend that way!"

Everyone then went inside, due to the bell. Leon looked at his younger brother.

"What's the matter Luxy?" Marluxia sighed.

"It's just, we're a long way from Halloween Town."

**what did you think? thanks to Aeternus-Spes, Aasha-chan, ChaosHarbor, FanfictionEater, and special thanks to my Beta reader, xxbohemianxbadgirlxx! love you sara! please R&R!**


	3. Pyro's Paradise

**hey! sorry i didn't update sooner. my friends ad i usually sit around and eat raw cookie dough which gives the plot bunnies good ideas and they were in Chicago... their back, so all is well! enjoy!**

**-**

Axel looked at the kid that was supposed to show him around. He had spiked cinnamon colored hair, bright blue eyes, and appeared to be sugar high from the way he kept talking.

"-and there's a ski club but I don't really think you'd fit in there. In fact, I don't think you'd really fit in-"

The only reason Axel wasn't telling the kid to shut up was because he had lost his voice. He had spent the past few days with a cold and had been yelling at Yuffie. She been trying to 'redecorate' his room. So it would be rainbow. To match hers. Anyway, Riku offered to translate for him, but the school had a little problem with that.

"Here's your locker! All your textbooks are already in there. And here's you combination!"

Axel looked at the small piece of paper, then back at his guide's overly joyous face. Someone REALLY needed to lower this kid's sugar intake, or ban him from having it. He was almost as bad as Yuffie. And that, my dear reader, is saying something!

"So right now we have...Chemistry! That's my worst class!"

Axel felt his ears perk up at the mention of his favorite and best subject. Well, okay, he sucked at the equations, but there were bunsen burners, flammable objects and liquids...a pyro's paradise! While Axel was fantasizing about fire and Sora declared his hate for Chemistry in ranting formation, Hayner and his guide walked up. Hayner happily walking up to Axel, but noticed his smirk. He sighed.

"You have Chem next, don't you?" Axel nodded eagerly.

"Give me the lighters." Axel looked at Hayner.

'What lighters?' he mouthed.

"Axel, I've lived with you for most of both our lives. It is a well known fact that you don't leave the house without at least twelve lighters, and that you bring an extra one when your nervous about something. Hand them over and I won't call Yuffie."

Axel scowled and began to empty his pockets, which contained six, three from the back of his hood, and four from his shoes.

"Thank you," Hayner said, then deposited the lighters in his bag. Axel sulked. That is, until he noticed Hayner's guide. Spiky blonde bangs led down to eyes similar to Sora's, placed on a slightly childish face bearing a well practiced apathetic expression. The sleeves on his button up shirt were rolled up exposing a checkered wrist band, his tie hanging loosely off his neck, a studded belt was wrapped around khaki shorts, and he wore a pair of mismatching converse.

Axel didn't realize he was staring with his mouth ajar till Riku passed by and shut it with two fingers.

"Remember what happened last time!" he warned, and kept going, trying to keep up with his guide, Pence.

Axel's mind went frozen. He thought he heard a bell. He thought he felt someone grab his wrist and pull him along. He thought he felt himself sit and a teacher begin to lecture. It wasn't until a bunsen burner was placed in front of him, that he became aware of his surroundings. A sly grin curled onto his lips.

Oh, the fun he would have.

**--**

**well? R&R!!! thanks to ****Thirteen-O'clock,****Aeternus-Spes****Aasha-chan****andromeda90****ChaosHarbor****, and as always, Sara. Tootlepip**


	4. Time To Perpare

**hey. sorry last chapter was so short, i couldn't really think of much, but still wanted to update. the cookie dough, i've realized gives birth to plot bunnies, instead of continuing them, sooooo,...cookie dough is like plot bunny sex... never mind, i didn't just say/write that. enjoy!**

**-**

Women lie. Marluxia knew this. It was why he never believed his mother or any one of his aunts this morning when they said it would be a great first day. That is, unless his parental figures (which includes his aunts) idea of a first day that was good that at lunch time, your called down to the office to collect a bill of damages.

Marluxia sat in the office, getting more agitated by the moment. Everyone had done something except himself, Hayner, Vincent, and Zexion. Paine had beaten a guy up, but Marluxia was in the hall at the time and saw him grope her, so she had every right...not like the principal cared.

Leon walked into the office, followed by his guide.

"How bad is it?" Marluxia sighed and handed Leon the list.

"Pretty bad. Someone gave Yuffie a stick of gum and she repainted the art room, Axel blew up the chem lab, Kadaj bit someone's neck, you blew up some sidewalk this morning, Sephiroth tried to stab someone, it just goes on."

"Um..should I leave you two alone for now?" Cloud, Leon's guide asked.

"Sure," Leon said, giving the blonde an awkward smile before he went out. Marluxia smirked.

"Look who's developing a crush."

"Shut up!" Leon Barked. Marluxia chuckled, then they both continued the list, wincing at the various amounts of money that would be out of their allowances or the number of assigned detentions.

"Mum won't be happy, will she?" Marluxia asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. That's why she won't know about it."

"Aunt Ana!"

Hayner slumped down into his chair. History sucked! It was so boring! He looked at Roxas, his guide, who also seemed bored by the lecture. He was drawing. Hayer leaned over, and saw a very detailed sketch of Axel. Hayner smirked. He would talk to Roxas after class. Unfortunately, Hayner never got the chance, because Zexion entered the room.

"Hayner. Home. Now."

Hayner raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We only have an hour to prepare."

"For what?" Zexion looked paranoid and ready to burst into hysterics.

"Great Aunt Mimie."

**sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but i went on a camping trip, then school started, and today, my great aunt nellie died, so it's a bit hectic. i'll update as soon as possible thanks to ****Aeternus-Spes ****and ****Suicidal Muffin-chan****. oh, and you pronounce it m-i-ME**


	5. VAMOOSE

**It's official- September sucks! Three weeks after aunt nellie died, aunt Paula kicked the bucket too. Now there's this big dispute between my family here and my family in Connecticut over photos. Let's put it this way- If a picture is worth a thousand words, we have little to no vocabulary. Sorry about the wait. I've been kicked off the computer and did this when I could sneak on. Any way, thanks to ****RepentshadowsGirl, xxbohemianxbadgirlxx, Aeternus-Spes, and Suicidal Muffin-chan.**

--

Paine looked before the large, Victorian styled house. She quickly rushed in. She could look at architecture latter. Now she had to help prepare by hiding all her cats because, yes, Aunt Mimie was known to kick kittens. Upon opening the door, Paine caught the scent of chicken and french bread. Mimie always had to have french bread. Paine took the stairs two at a time to hurry to the room she shared with her cousin Yuffie. All the Leonharts lived together, that's why they all used to live in Halloween Town.

Paine entered the room, which almost seemed to have a line right down the middle. One half was rainbow and the other was dark greys and reds. Yuffie was already in there, looking around franticly. She turned to the leather clad girl.

"Paine, I can't find a place to stash me yaoi art! Please help me!" Paine sighed. She grabbed the pile of disgusting (she only thought this because she was lesbian) male art and went into the hallway, toward the spiral staircase that led to the next floor. On the first, were all the parent's bedrooms, then the girls got the second, so it was just Yuffie, Paine, and their pet liger, Red XIII. Zexion also slept on the second floor, right next to the library they owned. The third floor had five bedrooms, which belonged to Marluxia (who had a view of he garden), Vincent, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The fourth floor belonged to Axel, Hayner, and Leon, while the attic was converted into a room for Riku and Sephiroth got the basement made into a room. All the floors were connected by a set of spiral stair cases. Yuffie followed Paine as she burst into Riku's room on the top floor without permission. She quickly pulled out a knife, which she always had hidden on her person, and cut a whole in the wall. Paine then cut part of a cardboard box from when they moved in and set the piece snugly in the wall. She then put the wall piece back and grabbed a roll of duck tape from Riku's desk and put the wall back together. Yuffie shrugged and went downstairs. Paine followed, but stopped on the third floor when she saw her two cats, Oblivion and Oathkeper. They had adopted the cats, explaining their weird names. It was either them or a hamster named Sexy. Which Hayner had adopted anyways.

Paine opened the back door and began to walk to their 'menagerie'. Inside were rodents of all kinds, snakes, birds, and a pouty iguana. They usually kept Red XIII in the house because the neighbors thought it was safer. Paine put Oblivion and Oathkeeper into carriers, gave them some food, water, and an affectionate pat before returning to the house. Upon entering, she heard the cry of 'vamoose', to which Paine cursed loudly. It was the code word for the Cat Kicker's arrival.

"Shit! I need to change!" Axel cried out, then bolted up the stairs. When he reached the top, followed by Paine, they reached a scene of pure chaos. Guys were struggling to find pants, Riku was chasing Yuffie for the hole in his wall, Marluxia was trying to put flowers in Hayner's hair, Leon and Sephiroth were about to start punching each other, Loz and Kadaj were crying, Vincent and Zexion were fighting over a book, and sitting in the middle of this, was Yazoo, eating a pudding cup. Mike ran up, stared for a second, then shouted.

"VAMOOSE!!!"

Everybody, in a span of three point seven seconds was dressed and ready, lined up by age. Axel hurried to put a large amount of Make up -yes, makeup- on his tattoos. Normally, with some old hag, he wouldn't care, but the thing was- Aunt Mimie was rich. He still wanted to be in the will,or as they called it- the Won't. Everybody walked down the stairs into what had become the fiery depths of Hell.

"Humph, this place is just as bad as it was in that 'devil town'. Oh, here's the brats. Oh, Michael, were's that tramp wife of yours? And do I smell chicken? There'll be hell to pay if I don't get French bread."

----

Everybody sat rigidly eating at the table, just as dessert was being served - coffee jello. So far, everyone had been insult, except Sephiroth. He was somehow the golden boy.

"Here, Auntie, have some jello," Amy tried to appease Satan, yes, Satan.

"No, I'm going to go. I may still be able to make poker ni-" Sata- i mean, Aunt Mimie hadn't finished her sentence before she was shoved into her car, fur coat and all.

"DEAR GOD, SOMEONE GET THIS WIG OFF ME!" Marluxia had adorned the black wig he always used during the visits.

"I swear, if she says that all gay people should be killed ONE MORE TIME, SO HELP-"

"Relax! Trust me, she's gonna die soon. you heard here say that rat bit here before she killed it. I knew it would pay to put here in the cheapest retirement home." Amanda assured everyone.

Everyone mumbled, Hayner suggesting that they feed her to Red XIII, bet Leon claiming it would kill him and wouldn't taste good, and that her spirit would poses him. Paine gathered the cats, and the wives came home everyone then went to bed and had sweet, innocent dreams. Not.


	6. Sleeping Tight

**OMG!! thanks for the concern, and i promise i'll hurry up with the updates!! major thanks to****Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Suicidal Muffin-chan,Tobi-Uchiha, PlayfulSylph, Trition, IrisWriter18, RepentshadowsGirl, BlueFoxofWater1569, and Dackerie for reviewing. Ultra-special oatmeal chocolate chip cookies and glomps all around!! Shame on the rest of you who read but didn't review couch Sara cough but you guys get glomps too... if i can find you. Enjoy!**

--

_It was the night after Aunt Mimie's terror,_

_And all through the Leonhart house_

_All the teens were sleeping,_

_But their perverted minds... that was a different story._

_--_

_Blue eyes stared deep into Axel's acidic green, a lusty look that didn't seem right within them. But hey, they were sexy all the same. Axel lifted a hand to brush the blonde bangs currently blocking his veiw of those wonderus eyes, then dived in to capture the blonde teen's lips, Axel moaning to the friction Roxas was causing. The two stripped, and were now on a large bed, covered in red satin sheets. Axel was a breath away from entering the lithe blonde beneath him when Roxas opened his mouth to speak. Roxas sounded like Hannah Montana, and was singing Soulja Boy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axel awoke, screaming. he realized it was just a dream (thank Shiva), then realized a little problem down south...

--

_Marluxia groaned. This was the best blow job he had ever experienced. The way the guy down there moved his tongue, the light humming at the back of his throat. The boy pulled away, and Marluxia was surprised by the extremely feminine face. He stood, and that's when Marluxia's heart sank. In front of him stood Larxene, the girl that Namine had warned, was an vil bitch, and head of the popular clicks. _Marluxia woke up, sweating, panting, and chanting "I AM a gay man, I AM a gay man-". How could he be turned on by a woman?! His hair was freaking pink and his hobby was to grow flowers! Marluxia double checked, looking at the tenting being done. WHAT WAS WROONG WITH HIM?!

--

_Yuffie stood in front of two gorgeous men, one strong and the other lanky, who were currently naked and making out. Yuffie sighed. She wouldn't want to wake up, even if she could._

_--_

**sorry this took so lang, but i kept procrastinating. I've also started on trying to get a certain harry potter pairing popular. It's Justin Finch-Fletchly and Blaise Zambini. i know, it's odd and out of the blue, but it's really cute. and so far, there are only three fics for it. it would be uber cool if you could take a look. any way, i'll try to update soon. tootlepip!**


	7. In Which There is Man Handling

Idina looked down at the list of 'Casualties' here younger family members had created. All of which would be very expensive. In the Leonhart house hold, each adult was in charge of some aspect. Liza was in charge of cooking, Amy took care of the disaplin, Mike got the kids to and from school, Alena cleaned up the house (she really just made the kids do it), Amanda and Alexis both took care of the pets, and Ana did all the in between and odd jobs. This left Idina with finances. To be honest, if it wasn't for their fund for such occasions, they would be broke, and even that was running low. Idina sighed. These kids attracted trouble like lemurs to...lemur food. They'd just have to get jobs.

Riku, Axel, where all huddled in a circle, talking semi-quietly, leaving Sora, Roxas, and Pence to wait. After Axel recieving a few hits in the back of the head from Hayner, the three came over.

"Um, we've decided, if it isn't too much trouble, that we'd like to switch whose guiding us around." Riku was attomaticly shout down by a puppy face from Sora.

"B-but I like Axel! He LISTENS!" Roxas and Pence both gave Axel very odd looks, a cross between 'wow! that's amazing!' and 'dear god, he must have been in an assylum at one point of his life.

"Listen, I would have told you to shut it, but my voice hasn't been in the best condition lately," Axel croaked out. Sora, near tears at this point, ran over and glomped Axel, who fell down. There was silent fear and panic in Axel's eyes, and Hayner and Riku rushed to pull him off. In the process, Roxas had punched Hayner and Sora latched on to Riku.

"QUITE MANHANDLING MY BROTHER!"

"WELL THEN KEEP HIM FROM MANHANDLING OURS!" The two stood glaring and Sora pulled away from Riku. The bell rang and Riku and Sora left, followed by Pence and Hayner. It was almost mutual. Roxas turned to Axel t tell him to haul ass, but noticed he was still on the ground. He was holding a lighter in his hands, looking at the flame. He sighed, put the lighter away, then began walking to the school, Roxas trailing After.

--

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT TOO! so thanks to RepentshadowsGirl, Kurotorachan, Billie the fourth sage, PlayfulSylph, Giseisha, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, and, of course, Dackerie. cookies, glomps, and ramen to you all! i'll try to update sooner.**


	8. Backround Stuff

Hey, sorry, this isn't actually a chapter. This is to explain who is related to who, cause even I'm getting confused.

Okay, so first off, lets start with the (sorta) main character-Leon.

Leon's parents are Mike and Alena Leonhart. His brothers are Riku and Marluxia. Their all biologically related.

Mike's sisters Amanda, Ana, and Amy all adopted kids.

Amanda and her wife Alexia adopted Zexion, Paine, and Axel.

Ana and her wife Liza adopted Hayner, Vincent, and Yuffie.

Amy, who's married to Idina adopted Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Sephiroth.

Only Mike, Amy Ana, Amanda, Leon, Riku, and Marluxia are original Leonharts.

Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Sephiroth are the only related Leonharts that were adopted.

Roxas and Sora are twins, and although they haven't really come up yet, Demyx is their older brother and Oelette is their cousin. Their mother, Sara Hikari, will also be very important.

Shipping will be Cloud/Leon, Zack/Sephiroth, slight Zack/Leon and Cloud/Sephiroth, Riku/Sora/ Axel/Roxas Hayner/Seifer Paine/Rikku Zexion/Demyx Marluxia/Vexen and Yuffie/OC. Yes, not everyone gets a shipping, cause...I'm out of ideas. Any other shipping will be considered, as well as plot ideas, cause I'm just winging this. So, toootlepip!


End file.
